


Особенный

by Shuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuya/pseuds/Shuya
Summary: «Привет, – сказал ему Мацукава. Вот так легко, будто они прощались только вчера, а не каких-нибудь шесть лет назад».





	Особенный

Утренний рейс отменили из-за непогоды. Ханамаки до последнего верил, что сможет вырваться из плена холодного Токио. Сезон дождей начался здесь раньше обычного, и Ханамаки оказался к этому не готов. За два дня рабочей командировки он успел простыть, утопить любимую пару обуви в Токийском заливе и совершить сделку, от которой его до сих пор бросало в дрожь. Отец был так горд им, что наговорил лишнего. Столько лесных слов от него Ханамаки не слышал со времён выпуска из университета.

Многолетняя гладь чувств вдруг обернулась цунами. Всего за сорок восемь часов привычный и шаткий мир Ханамаки расклеился, как бумажный дом. Токийская влага пропитала его стены, просочилась в щели, пошатнула фундамент, – и Ханамаки потерял опору. Цветной и неделимый мир вновь лежал перед ним.

Ханамаки поправил медицинскую маску и покатил чемодан вперёд, минуя электронное табло с красными строками. Голос диспетчера не переставая вещал об отложенных рейсах. Люди вокруг волновались, чей-то ребёнок громко плакал. Ханамаки набрал сообщение:

_«Мой рейс отменили»._

Ответ пришёл сразу.

_«Оставайся в аэропорту. Скоро приеду»._

Ханамаки торопило написал:

_«С меня профитроли на твой вкус. Прости, что не послушал тебя»._

_«И ты прости меня. Хочу тебя»._

Ханамаки закусил губы и спрятал телефон в карман. Он обвёл взглядом беспокойную массу людей и не сдержал улыбки. В это ненастное утро, в шумном и переполненном аэропорту, он чувствовал себя счастливым.

***

_Двумя днями ранее._

– Я просил тебя не опаздывать! – вместо приветствия бросил Ойкава.

Ханамаки, запыхавшись, опустился на стул. Спину ломило, сердце грохотало в ушах. Тихая кофейня, что выбрал Ойкава, казалась зачарованным островом в бескрайнем океане Токио.

– Я заблудился. Здешнее метро – настоящий лабиринт.

Ойкава недовольно вздёрнул подбородок.

– Я прислал тебе подробную схему, всё расписал.

– Ладно-ладно, прости. Двадцать минут твоей жизни прошли в ожидании одного идиота. Доволен?

– Нет. Ты разминулся с Ива-чаном.

– О! Так он тоже здесь? По работе приехал?

Ойкава вздохнул и опустил взгляд в чашку.

– Он переехал сюда месяц назад.

Ханамаки медленно откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно посмотрел. Ойкава выглядел неважно: идеально уложенные волосы испортили ветер и дождь, лицо посерело, у рта залегли глубокие складки. У Ханамаки появилось нехорошее предчувствие.

– Я надеялся, что ты будешь мне опорой, – отозвался Ойкава. – Хотел ощутить дружеское плечо в этой давно проигранной битве. Глупо звучит, правда?

Ханамаки подавил в себе горький смех. Осторожно подбирая слова, он начал:

– Ойкава, я честно рад, что ты так высоко ценишь меня. Но не совсем понимаю, у вас… опять что-то намечается?

Ойкава кинул на него больной взгляд.

– Ещё чего! – фыркнул он. – Годзилла самый упрямый кайдзю из всех. Он решил расстаться – мы расстались. Он наметил переехать в Токио – он здесь.

Ойкава вяло махнул рукой на сырой город за окном. 

– Я хотел выпить кофе. Посидеть втроём. Поболтать о том о сём, как в старые добрые. Но Ива-чан сбежал.

– Не удивлён. Рабочее время как-никак.

– Он мог выделить час, я знаю. Он ушёл из-за меня.

– Брось! Вы же остались друзьями – переписываетесь, проводите время вместе.

– Да-да, – Ойкава забарабанил пальцами по столу. – Лучше скажи-ка мне, Макки-чан, твоё расписание не изменилось? Твой вечер свободен?

– Угу. Но никаких клубов, боулинга и полуночных фильмов. Утром у меня конференция, а днём встреча с партнёрами отца.

– Отлично. Сейчас я угощу тебя кофе, а после поедем на Одайбу. Перекусим, покатаемся на колесе обозрения.

– Ты всё продумал.

– Конечно, – Ойкава хитро улыбнулся.

 

Ханамаки прилетал в Токио уже в четвёртый раз. И всякий раз не мог отделаться от мысли, что он здесь впервые. Он терялся в карте метро, в схеме наземных поездов и в вязи маршрутных автобусов. Поток людей приводил его в ужас, а непрерывный шум утомлял с первых минут. Знакомый и родной Сендай не шёл ни в какое сравнение с беснующимся и прожорливым монстром, ежегодно вбиравшим в себя миллионы людей. Переезжали сюда, по мнению Ханамаки, либо чудаки и безумцы, желавшие обрести славу и деньги, либо твердолобые и упорные парни, положившие себя на алтарь компании. Ивайзуми был из последних. 

Ойкава и кто-либо другой могли сколько угодно упрашивать его остаться в Мияги. Но в упрямстве Ивайзуми не было равных.

Когда они приехали на Одайбу, Ойкава первым делом потащил его в раменную. Дурацкая привычка со времён старшей школы переросла в их сокровенный ритуал. Иногда им удавалось собраться втроём, и тогда Ивайзуми с Ойкавой затевали спор на пустом месте. В такие моменты Ханамаки ощущал себя идиотом или, наоборот, последним здравомыслящим человеком среди дураков. А позже неизменно возвращался в те дни, когда их трио было ещё квартетом, и то беззаботное далёкое время пробуждало в нём грусть.

Им принесли заказ, и Ойкава вцепился зубами в кусок свинины.

– Ты своего не упустишь, – усмехнулся Ханамаки.

– Ммм? – промычал Ойкава.

– Многолетние наблюдение за тем, как ты ешь.

Ойкава хохотнул, прожевал и сказал:

– А вот ты, Макки, постоянно что-то упускаешь.

– Может быть.

– Никаких «может быть»! – передразнил он. – Всё так и есть. Я знаю это лучше всех!

– Если ты опять собираешься обсуждать мою личную жизнь…

– Да, собираюсь. Не успокоюсь, пока не увижу тебя счастливым.

– Это называется причинять добро, Ойкава, – Ханамаки потянулся к стакану с водой.

– Это называется дружеская поддержка. Или вытащи Макки из задницы. Или давай нашлём «Авада Кедавра» на Мидори-чан.

– Её нет в моей жизни уже два года.

– Вот именно, Макки! Два года! А ты до сих пор один.

– И это говорит человек, который до конца своих дней будет любить только одного парня.

Ойкава скривился и показал ему язык, Ханамаки принялся за лапшу. В груди сразу заныло, и накатила тоска. Рамен стал горьким и пресным. Будь Ханамаки подростком – завалился бы сейчас в спортзал, взял бы в руки мяч и отрабатывал подачу в прыжке до седьмого пота. Но в его возрасте спорт уже слабо спасал от навязчивых состояний, а прочие увлечения не приносили должного эффекта. Сбежать от себя получалось только дома, погружаясь в работу с головой.

– Завтра возвращаюсь домой, – отвлёк его Ойкава. – Никогда больше не поеду на групповой тренинг в такую даль. Наш тренер разбирал смехотворные случаи из практики некоторых участников. И это ведущие адвокаты Токио! Я внёс в чёрный список четверых, едва мы обменялись парой фраз.

– Ты всегда слишком поспешно и поверхностно судил людей.

– Я всегда глядел в корень, Макки. Тебе ли не знать?!

– Да, и с Ушивакой у тебя получилось именно так. Слишком быстро и навсегда.

– Ты чего такой язва? Это моя роль!

Ханамаки пожал плечами.

– Слишком мало общения. Вокруг одни поля и теплицы. Целыми днями разговариваю сам с собой. А с тобой теряю контроль и становлюсь тем ещё засранцем. Всё просто.

Ойкава обиженно надул губы и с подозрением посмотрел. Ханамаки уже открыл рот, чтобы узнать – что не так. Но опоздал. К их столу подошёл мужчина и с высоты своего немаленького роста выдал:

– Побеждённый, но несломленный капитан Аоба Джосай борется со стрессом с помощью рамена. Где-то я уже это видел.

Ойкава хрюкнул, подпрыгнул и каким-то чудом не выплеснул бульон на стол. Он покраснел, и на его лбу выступили бисерины пота. Ханамаки торопливо протянул ему салфетку, и – пока Ойкава героически сражался со свининой во рту, – с нескрываемым любопытством поднял голову. 

Мужчина не выглядел офисным служащим. Высокий, определённо выше Ханамаки, с ровным пробором на уложенных гелем волосах, с широким разворотом плеч, затянутых в синюю ткань пиджака. Густые брови, тяжёлые веки и выпирающая верхняя губа придавали ему сонно-скучающий вид. А вместе делали из него идеальную мишень для курьёзных снимков. Ханамаки начал подбирать хештег для своей будущей записи в твиттере.

Точно прочитав его мысли, мужчина повернулся к нему. И Ханамаки узнал эти плавные движения, эту ленивую манеру делать всё снисходительно – вспомнил, как обладатель этого тела двигался в спортзале, каким был в раздевалке без одежды, какое тепло исходило от него по дороге домой. Ханамаки обречённо поднял глаза, и ему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

– Привет, – сказал ему Мацукава. Вот так легко, будто они прощались только вчера, а не каких-нибудь шесть лет назад.

– Привет, – выдавил Ханамаки и, сам того не желая, натянул самую отвратительную и фальшивую из своих улыбок. Тот случай, – когда тебе нечего скрывать, но чувствуешь себя так, – словно ты оголённый провод, выпавший из привычной искусственной кожуры. Ханамаки стало противно от себя.

Мацукава как-то по-особенному сдвинул брови, и едва уловимая тень коснулась его лица. Положение спас Ойкава. Опомнившись, он засыпал Мацукаву таким количеством острот и вопросов, что даже Ханамаки стало не по себе. Он спрятал руки в карманы брюк и перестал слушать их. Теперь идея поездки на Одайбу казалась ему роковой ошибкой. Выбраться с острова и отправиться спать было недостижимой мечтой. 

– Ладно, парни. Я вас понял, – с расстановкой подытожил Ойкава. – Я вас оставлю. Учти, Маццун, у Макки завтра сложный день. Не заставляй нашего друга нервничать, – он сделал такое страшное лицо, что до Ханамаки не сразу дошёл смысл его слов.

– А ты куда? – изумился Ханамаки.

– В отель. Спать.

Ханамаки не нашёл слов для ответа. Он просто сидел и смотрел, как Ойкава вытирает жирные губы салфеткой, убирает телефон в нагрудный карман и оставляет деньги за свою порцию на столе. Затем, только в ему присущей манере, Ойкава помахал им рукой, показал ряд ровных и белоснежных зубов и направился к выходу. В этот момент Ханамаки решил, что обязательно сыграет свою маленькую месть. И Ойкава запомнит её.

– Ты не рад видеть меня. И это обстоятельство огорчает, – Мацукава развернул к себе свободный стул и оседлал его.

Ханамаки вынырнул из своих мыслей и бросил на него короткий взгляд.

– Зато я удивлён. Растерян. И чувствую себя так, словно я последнее ничтожество.

Мацукава склонил голову набок и пристально посмотрел на него.

– Это непохоже на тебя. Где тот Ханамаки, которого я знал?

– Уверен, что знал меня?

– Уверен.

Ханамаки сипло рассмеялся.

– Я вот до сих пор открываю себя и пожинаю плоды собственных действий, а ты такое говоришь. Между прочим, – Ханамаки прищурился, – ты выглядишь как модель с подиума. И тебе чертовски идёт синий цвет. Но твои волосы…

Мацукава хмыкнул и положил локти на спинку стула. Его глаза засветились. 

– Ты первый человек, кому не нравятся мои волосы. И, честно признаться, я этому рад.

– Я не имел в виду, что мне не нравится. Просто… я запомнил другого Мацукаву. Твоя непослушная шевелюра была моей личной гордостью. Я был твоим парикмахером целых два года. На твой затылок засматривались все девчонки школы, а Ойкава не переставая вздыхал и дрочил.

Мацукава рассмеялся.

– У тебя обширные знания о пристрастиях Ойкавы.

Ханамаки отмахнулся.

– У Ойкавы только одна страсть, и мы оба знаем его имя.

Мацукава посерьёзнел.

– И жаль, что это не волейбол. С мячом проще договориться.

– Верно.

Ханамаки полез за бумажником.

– Где ты остановился? – поинтересовался Мацукава. – Я отвезу тебя.

– Ты на машине? – удивился Ханамаки. – Прости, я так и не спросил, что ты тут делаешь? Как вообще оказался в Токио?

– На машине. Живу здесь до сентября, помогаю с одним проектом. Обедал с коллегами. 

Ханамаки завертел головой.

– И где они? Они не против, если ты уедешь?

– Всё такой же предусмотрительный.

Мацукава поднялся и потрепал его по волосам.

– Они ушли. Так где ты остановился?

Ханамаки встал из-за стола и постарался избавиться от странного гула в ушах. Тело мелко потряхивало.

– В отеле, довольно близко от центра. 

– Отлично. Идём?

Ханамаки зашагал к выходу первым.

 

– Чем сейчас занимаешься? – спросил он, когда они выехали со стоянки.

– Если кратко, восстанавливаю семейный бизнес на Хоккайдо. Дед умер, когда я заканчивал университет, и оставил всё мне. Я хоть и перенял его профессию, но никогда не рассчитывал, что стану крупным землевладельцем в столь раннем возрасте.

– Поздравляю и сочувствую. Не представляю, что со мной будет, когда придётся возглавить семейное дело. У нас с отцом диаметрально разные взгляды по всем вопросам. Кажется, он даже жалеет, что я принялся помогать ему.

– Не думал уехать куда-нибудь?

– Думал. Но точно не в Токио, – Ханамаки усмехнулся.

– Приезжай ко мне на Хоккайдо.

– К тебе на Хоккайдо? Это вежливое предложение или ты серьёзно?

Мацукава скосил на него глаза.

– Я серьёзно.

– Интересно. Тебя не смущает, что мы не виделись шесть лет, а пять из них не выходили на связь любым известным способом?

– Макки… – Мацукава запнулся. – Я могу называть тебя так?

Ханамаки кивнул.

– Я знаю, мы больше не лучшие друзья и не друзья вовсе. И у тебя есть полное право сторониться меня…

– О, пожалуйста, Маццун! Давай обойдёмся без пафосных фраз. Нам уже не семнадцать.

Мацукава поджал губы.

– Я просто хотел быть честным с тобой, вот и всё. Я не считаю тебя чужим, потому и пригласил. Это было вполне искренне.

– Вполне?

– Не придирайся к словам.

Ханамаки отвернулся и прикрыл глаза. В груди разрастался и наливался тяжестью ком. На языке вертелась неуместная шутка. В голове творился полный бардак. И когда он успел стать столь мелочным? Зачем провоцирует Мацукаву? Чего ждёт от него? Их дружба растаяла, как фисташковое мороженое, которым угощала их Мацукава-сан. И школа, и волейбол в прошлом, как и их выбор учиться в разных университетах.

Двигатель заглох, и Ханамаки не сразу понял, что они на месте. Он неохотно оторвал взгляд от стеклянных дверей отеля и обернулся. Мацукава задумчиво изучал его. Внутренности Ханамаки сделали сальто. И почему в такие моменты никогда нет никого рядом? Почему он один должен тянуть весь груз неловкости? Он мысленно обратился к Ойкаве.

– Помнишь, Ойкава часто упрекал меня в устрашающей ауре?

– Что? – растерялся Ханамаки.

– Он говорил – ты пугаешь, Маццун! Он повторял это так часто, как мог.

– А-а-а, что-то припоминаю, – Ханамаки почесал в затылке. – Ну ты действительно пугал. Соперники не выпускали тебя из виду даже, когда ты уходил на заднюю линию. Словно оттуда ты мог применить свой ментальный блок, – он издал короткий смешок. – На самом деле мог.

Мацукава отпустил руль и выключил экран навигатора.

– Я говорю не только про официальные игры. Однажды Ойкава сказал, если я продолжу в том же духе – не смогу завести новых друзей. Но дело в том, что я не хотел новых друзей. Мне хватало команды, Ойкавы, Ивайзуми и тебя. И в университете моё решение только упрочилось.

– Даже если так, дружба на расстоянии – плохая идея. Наша не выдержала и года.

– Ты прав, и мы оба несём за это ответ.

Ханамаки фыркнул.

– Что помешало тебе пригласить меня на Хоккайдо тогда, а не сейчас?

– Я пригласил.

– Один раз, вскользь брошенной фразой.

Мацукава развернулся к нему.

– Значит, ты услышал. 

– Услышал. И это ничего не меняет, Маццун.

– Меняет, – задумчиво произнёс он. – Я привык к тому, что ты всегда рядом. Всегда следуешь за мной, куда бы я ни пошёл. Поддерживаешь все мои планы и начинания.

Ханамаки стал медленно закипать, как котёл на ядовитом огне.

– Ты знал, в какой семье я рос, – выпалил он. – Какое давление оказывал на меня отец. Я был подростком, и мне не помешала бы помощь лучшего друга, чтобы выдержать прессинг! А уж потом я отправился бы с тобой хоть на край света.

– Я не мог конкурировать с твоим отцом.

– Ты мог! Ты всегда это делал! С самого первого дня, как переступил порог моей комнаты.

Мацукава дёрнулся, как от удара.

– Мне не хватило смелости, – тихо признался он. – Я хотел слишком многого: тогда и позже. А потом корил себя за упущенные возможности.

Ханамаки сполз в кресле.

– Извини, но дружеских обнимашек не будет.

– А дружеское рукопожатие?

– Ты ненавидишь условности и любые формы тактильных приветствий.

Мацукава завозился, и его горячая ладонь легла на голову Ханамаки.

– У меня есть исключения.

Ханамаки посмотрел на него исподлобья.

– Ты знаешь, что абсолютно невыносим?

– Знаю.

Ханамаки глубоко вздохнул.

– Если ты оставишь мне свои контакты, мы сможем начать переписываться.

– Если ты поменяешь свой билет, мы сможем начать творить глупости.

Ханамаки застыл. Мацукава помедлил и убрал руку. Его движения стали резкими и неловкими. Ханамаки поймал себя на мысли, что хочет притянуть его к себе и обнять. Ханамаки бросило в жар, затем в холод. Он съежился в кресле, не понимая, что с ним творится. Разбираясь в себе, он не заметил, как Мацукава достал телефон.

– Ойкава оставил мне твои е-мейл и номер, – сухо обронил он.

– Предатель, – в тон ему ответил Ханамаки. – Это он позвал тебя? – его осенило. – Ну конечно. Ещё и растрепал тебе всё.

Мацукава покачал головой.

– Ойкава уважает чужие секреты. Но я действительно спрашивал о тебе. И Ойкава молчал. Из нас двоих он принял твою сторону.

– Пфф, – выдохнул Ханамаки и помассировал виски. – Маццун, давай прощаться. Моя голова переполнена всеми видами стресса, и я не уверен, что смогу уснуть. Завтра я должен быть в форме.

– Хорошо. Я отправлю тебе свои контакты. Спокойной ночи, – Мацукава протянул ему руку.

Ханамаки неуверенно пожал её. Он выбрался из машины, и его окатило волной холодного и сырого воздуха. Ханамаки поёжился. Он торопливо зашагал к отелю, чувствуя на себе внимание Мацукавы.

***

Звонок будильника вырвал Ханамаки из сна. Он с трудом разлепил глаза и охнул. Тягучее болезненное возбуждение скрутило его. Ханамаки отбросил одеяло и уставился на свой стояк – влажное пятно отчётливо вырисовывалось на ткани трусов.

– Что за чёрт, – прошептал он.

Ханамаки откинулся на подушку и, приспустив резинку трусов, принялся дрочить. Ему потребовалось всего несколько движений рукой и пару раз мазнуть пальцем по головке, чтобы кончить. Он устало выдохнул и снял одежду. Полежав так с минуту, он через силу поднялся. Напряжение из тела не ушло – притаилось где-то под рёбрами. Он отправился в душ, мучительно вспоминая, когда в последний раз у него вставал просто так.

Следующие часы пронеслись, как во сне. Вот Ханамаки только включил проектор и начал читать свой доклад о перспективах сельскохозяйственной отрасли в Мияги, и вот он уже сидел за столом переговоров в окружении бездушных, словно манекены, коллег. Ханамаки не успел испугаться – всё закончилось быстро. Партнёры отца в идеально выглаженных костюмах заскрипели стульями, поднялись на ноги и по очереди стали пожимать ему руку. Ханамаки поклонился двенадцать раз и не различая лиц вышел в коридор. У автомата с кофе он внезапно понял, что не помнит ничего из последних часов. И объяснение было только одно – он заболел.

Когда через минуту ему позвонил отец и принялся хвалить его, Ханамаки окончательно убедился в своей болезни. Ему отчаянно захотелось выбросить телефон и рвануть на другой конец света. Он пролистал список контактов и, не раздумывая, нажал вызов.

– Слушаю.

– Как холодно и официально. Не верю, что ты не внёс мой номер в свои контакты.

Мацукава хмыкнул.

– Ты не звонил мне пять лет. Не сразу найдёшь слова для приветствия.

– Может начнёшь с «привет».

– Привет.

Они засмеялись. Ханамаки ощутил себя идиотом и до безобразия счастливым подростком.

– Как всё прошло? – спросил Мацукава.

– Не знаю, – признался Ханамаки. – Я почти ничего не помню. Наверное, хорошо. Отец уже поздравил с подписанием контракта, – Ханамаки замялся. – Есть желание встретиться?

– Назови адрес, и я приеду.

 

Через пятнадцать минут Ханамаки вновь сидел в машине Мацукавы, и теперь они ехали куда-то от центра Токио.

– Твоя привычка ловить простуду так и не изменилась, – заметил Мацукава.

– Никогда не любил сырость. К тому же забыл купить маску. Или меня опять заразил Ойкава.

– Ойкава, – протянул Мацукава.

Ханамаки прыснул.

– А помнишь, как ему врезал Ивайзуми, когда тот заболел перед выпуском?

– И запретил ходить на свидания, чтобы не подцепить заразу.

– А Ойкава два месяца провёл за учебниками и мог думать только о логарифмах.

Мацукава беззвучно затрясся.

– За это девушка бросила его прямо перед экзаменом.

– Жестоко. Но согласись, Ойкава и девушки несовместимы.

– У тебя есть кто-нибудь?

– Что?

– Встречаешься с кем-нибудь?

Неожиданный вопрос сбил Ханамаки с толку.

– Нет, – кашлянув, ответил он. – Я слишком серьёзно отношусь к несерьёзным вещам, – он показал пальцами кавычки и улыбнулся. – Поэтому отношения обходят меня стороной.

Мацукава покосился на него.

– Значит, первая влюблённость всё-таки настигла тебя.

– С чего ты решил?

Мацукава повёл плечами.

– Мы дружили три года, не забывай. И из нас четверых ты единственный не терял голову от красивых девчонок.

– Все теряли голову от мяча падающего на их стороне поля. Какие девчонки!

– Двойные свидания и караоке ты обходил стороной, – продолжил Мацукава. – Над пошлыми шутками не смеялся. Женские трусики в шкафчике воспринимал… серьёзно.

Ханамаки фыркнул.

– Уже тогда я решил, что когда ты наконец кого-нибудь выберешь – это будет особенный человек, – Мацукава помолчал. – А первая влюблённость на то и первая, чтобы заканчиваться одинаково.

Ханамаки закатил глаза и толкнул его в плечо.

– Ты всё такой же философ и зануда. Следи за дорогой.

Мацукава ухмыльнулся.

– Наоборот, дорога и общий ритм движения помогают мне отвлечься.

– От чего?

– От тебя.

Ханамаки завис.

– Ага. Ясно. Останови за светофором, и я выйду.

– Ты неправильно понял меня, Макки. Я готов колесить по городу весь день.

– И у тебя нет никакого плана?

– Нет.

– Любимого места?

– Нет. 

– Хм.

– Но у меня есть ты, Макки, – Мацукава многозначительно посмотрел на него, и Ханамаки не сдержал смеха.

– Да ты просто мастер, Маццун! Отличный съём! Ещё немного и я решу, что ты соблазняешь меня.

– Так и есть, – Мацукава предостерегающе поднял руку. – Но всё намного серьёзнее, Макки. Я хочу стать _особенным человеком_.

Ханамаки часто заморгал. Переваривая услышанное, он отвернулся к окну. Логическая цепочка из чужих слов выходила неправильной. Ханамаки сошёл с ума? Или подхватил вирус безумия в этом чудовищном городе? Он устало прикрыл глаза и сжал переносицу – в висках пульсировала кровь, в горле стоял ком. Напряжение, копившееся весь день, достигло своего максимума. Внутренности натянулись, словно жгуты. Дыхание сбилось, лицо опалил жар. Ханамаки распахнул глаза.

Мацукава не сводил с него взгляда. И как только за дорогой следил?

Точно завороженный, Ханамаки спросил:

– С парнями всё иначе?

Мацукава медленно пригладил свои жёсткие кудри.

– С парнями круче.


End file.
